User talk:NebulousViper/2017 Posts
夏之歌 I added a background to the song page and removed the WIP category. Please check if you would like to. ——[[User:黒いKuroi| S''enn''enn♪]] ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ ☏ 00:13, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you! :D ::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 01:08, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Reply If you're the one who left me a lecture on my talk page under the name Vipper of the Stars, let me tell you something: 1) I clear my talk page not because I refuse to listen, but because I prefer to have nothing on my page. 2) I did not know that the one who provides info for these pages is Dyslexic as I'm not a psychic. 3) if y'all are sick of the incorrect edits, then just lock down every page on every fandom on this site. You're admins, and admins have the power to lock pages don't they? 4) I signed up for this site to get away from the nightmare called reality and the sheer hostility of humans, but it looks like its contaminated this site. 5) if y'all are annoyed with me, then just ignore me. I'm used to being ignored by people who whether they have a problem with me or not. And you don't have to worry about blocking me cause I'm deleting my account Re: TJ Studio Fine, I give up. I'm sorry for sending death threats to you about that producer page thing. I promise this won't happen again, plz forgive me TJ Studio (talk) 05:11, March 19, 2017 (UTC)TJ Studio Comment: Rinandlen4lyfe You speak Chinese? EEEE ME TOO Rinandlen4lyfe (talk) 02:41, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Zyon!!! Hey! I'm sure you've seen the article but if not I thought I'd let you know: http://www.vocaloidnews.net/new-trilingual-vocaloid-zing/ Zyon's mascot is gonna be a trilingual bank coming 2018. :) Add that how you will!! ^^ CCyclone (talk) 02:45, April 1, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone spam/ad We've just had about a dozen, more or less, postage of the same link by someone. They seem to have more then one account. I'm leaving the message so you get alerted to this when you log on straight away, hopefully. I topped at 8 instances of the link, but they posted more and even uploaded an image i presume is of the authour. I checked out the url and they have no credit to their name. :-? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:16, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Re:深夜诗人 Sure! ——[[User:黒いKuroi| S''enn''enn♪]] ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ ☏ 17:53, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you! :) ::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 18:20, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Do you have a skype, qq, discord, etc? I need to ask you some questions regarding Chinese loids. please get back to me when you can NoviStarsRule (talk) 01:17, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :Skype is abandoned. I don't really like disclosing my alternative accounts on the wiki. :Didn't you have my deviantART at one point? :In addition, if you're talking about software like NiaoNiao or MUTA and stuff like that, I can't really help. I don't really pay attention to any of them to be honest. :- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 05:45, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Images Could you show me what kind of Miku images I can use? copyright strikes the youtube reprint Wo Pian Du Zuo Di Yi Xiang is gone due to multiple copyright strikes. I was gonna remove it myself but i thought you might wanna know that first + do it yourself EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::If an unauthorized reprint was deleted or forced to be removed (be mindful of any YouTube Red problems; a YouTube Red blocked video would still have the video's information under the video itself and still counts), you can either replace it if there's another reprint available or flat out remove it. ::You don't need to inform me of removing anything. Just state your purpose in the editing summary. ::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 05:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::i figured that was the case but I second guessed my memories and judgement ha ha ty EmbraceEvil (talk) 06:03, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem. Things like that are usually viewed as minor and just throwing a reason in the summary would get someone off your case. Otherwise, if people didn't realize what you were doing and notice you were removing something and then revert the edit without double checking themselves, it's just counterproductive stuff that don't need to happen. When in doubt, just throw a reason in the summary. :::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 06:10, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Luo Tanyi Excuse the spelling mistake if possible. Since their coming out on the same day, its better to merge the two pages together as one, the V4 and Japanese release. I have been figuring this for a while is the best approach when this happens, but not sure. What do you think? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:51, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :I note, we did it for Nana from day 1... There needs to be some sort of consistency. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:01, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::The Weibo post did not mention that the Chinese and Japanese packages are releasing on the same day. And from what I've seen so far with the other software pages, we separate them if they are separate packages and there are no bundles to put them together (unlike Nana, AHS updated vocals). I don't remember the whole reason why we separated Miku V4X and English, as well as Rin/Len V4X and English though... They are offered in bundles, but maybe it has something to do with the Japanese being physical and the English still be digital regardless? ::You can ask the other admins about this if you would like to. ::- Viper of the Stars Talk Page 22:22, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hellu! Sooo um. I notice your contributions to Chinese Vocaloid's pages/songs and was wondering if you knew about 星砂 Starsand who is Stardust's younger brother? I would have made an vocaloid page on him but I'm new soo (´-﹏-`；) I was hoping that you could do something. This is all I know is translated by me through a chinese page so din't mind choppy bits. He's developed by Yamaha for Vocaloid4 He is two years younger than Stardust as he awakened two years later after Stardust through hearing her sing. His voice is from Stardust and is toned down by 2 pitches I'm not sure about that... Birthday: March 2nd Age: 14 Height: 165cm Chara Item: Crystal Blue Metatron cubes in the wishing bottle Character Setting Outside he looks warm and fuzzy and is always smiling but is hard to approach due to him having micro-pathological attributes not sure about this part but that is what it translates to He doesn't really warm up to anyone but when he does he'll love in friend love (most of the time) you. He listens to everything his sister and Luo YiTian Tianyi's genderbend and brother, appears in 月下 (Under the Moon)says, he looks obedient but isn't, is independent. I hope I don't cause much trouble or confusion since I'll admit that Chinese isn'tmy best subject. However if you need a Chinese native to check over some lyrics I'll be willing to help! --AriTheBiscuit (talk) 11:06, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Hi. I'm only a little aware of Starsand since I've seen him around on some songs. However, genderbends and/or fanloids cannot be added to Vocaloid Wiki. They can have a page at the Fanloid Wiki though. Character pages are reserved for Vocaloids and very few non-Vocaloids who became extremely prominent and high profile (Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, and Yowane Haku for instance) were given pages since they were marketed and promoted by Vocaloid companies at times. :There's only one character that is an official genderbend of an existing Vocaloid: ZeeU for SeeU. Unless v4 flower's design counts but this was repurposed as a new outfit and style so she still retains her character. Other than that, no other fanloid or genderbend has a page here. :The most Vocaloid Wiki can do for genderbends is add original song pages as long as it's not using pirated software and add covers to the derivative sections as long as they're not pitched down in music editing software (actually adjusting the GEN is at least more effort over throwing the song in audacity and pitching the whole thing down, which can distort the music too). So these are treated as any other song page. :Meanwhile, we don't have enough people to work on backgrounds. There's so many song pages without a background and a lot of the time it's because I can't understand Mandarin or read Chinese in the first place. This may also affect the lyrics since I focus a lot of my attention on auditory instead of visuals (pronunciation over corresponding character). And those problems usually stem from the fact that different characters can have the same pronunciation and can look similar. So if something didn't sound right to me, then I'm prompted to look at the subtitles. Otherwise, I don't always look. :Another problem we have is the fact that we don't really have many pages for song series (very few we have include the Bidirectional Series, Paranoia Series, Fantasia Series, etc). It's the same problem with the backgrounds: if we can't understand the song, then we can't understand the series. The series and projects pages can heavily rely on backgrounds at times, even more so if there's a variety of characters in the series. The more songs there are in a series, the more backgrounds (and potentially, characters) and the more complex the page would be designed. However, there can be exceptions if the songs are generally vague in meaning and mostly share similar themes. :If you can help with any of this, that would be cool. If not, we can find something else to do. :Also, for future reference, don't add images that are not going to be used on articles. There is a way of embedding them without uploading. (MeerkatQueen knows how to explain this better than I can). :I apologize if I wrote too much, but I hope it was helpful. Thanks! : Valenceon Talk Page 14:07, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Inflammatory comments This dude/ette has been insulting people in the comment sections over the past few days - just a heads up in case they need a suspension. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:409:8501:865E:9D22:A34F:FE9D:ECB4 Dizzyzebra (talk) 20:06, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Thanks NebulousViper! Dizzyzebra (talk) 20:16, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Bad edits http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.204.137.189 this user made numerous edits to sweet ann that obviously were not ok (Changing her name to Shitty Ann for one) EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:48, August 4, 2017 (UTC) this person too (might be same idk) http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/XOBakaBoo- EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:50, August 4, 2017 (UTC) you're welcome. i'm not an admin but i'll probably be awake so i can at least undo what they are doing tho i'll notify an admin if one logs on EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:57, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Tempos *Smaller number; slow song *big number; fast song So 60 bpm is slower then 80 bpm. Just imagine it as cramming as many notes into something in one minute. The more you fit in, the fast you have to go to fit them in. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:48, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Luniang image Is there the possibility that we can use one without a Baidu Baike watermark on it? (;´･ω･) —umbreon12 06:43, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :I've been meaning to go about looking for one. I didn't think I would find one but I got one. Thank you for reminding me. :) : Valenceon Talk Page 13:20, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Demo song by Kairiki Bear Well, I'm just informing you that this demo song is actually a self-cover (?) of this song. mahalisyarifuddin talk 13:09, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Deleting memes even without exposing my person info this time..... Hello Nebulous, I have a question regarding of you deleting my meme pictures. How do they count as "Upload personal images to real image host"? This time I didn't expose my personal info (though I did that couple times). Please reply ASAP (to improve my behavior.) P.S: Please don't ground me because of this message (currently got grounded at one of my Wikias). UberMillennium RailgunPro 23:30, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Double redirects Hello Viper. I just wanted to bring to your attention.AnimeCargirl (talk) 19:27, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: UNI-Related Content Hello there! I'm currently looking around to see if they have a link to the original interview. I haven't really heard anything on Twitter or on VOCALOID Empire about it so far- I'll do some digging and let you know ASAP. CCyclone (talk) : I hear you. It'd certainly be nice to get some specifics! I went ahead and asked the person for the interview link, and as an extra measure I went ahead and emailed Character Planet directly. We should get some information soon. CCyclone (talk) 18:29, September 14, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone Songpage help Hey, for some reason this Korean page I've been trying to do won't cooperate. I moved it into my sandbox until I can fix it but nothing I've tried so far has worked. I've completely re-written the romaja twice, and I've tried to see if I could find an error in the source but so far no good. If you can help that'd be appreciated. :) CCyclone (talk) 01:41, October 13, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone Hey man Diddya notice? Stardust, the (second) newest addition to the chinese VOCALOID4 (not counting Xin Hua V4), is the ONE GODDAMN HUNDREDTH VOCALOID to be released? Go to the Timeline page, press F3, type in VOCALOID release and you'll get it! :3 Chechutielve (talk) 23:03, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Miku V4 CHN stuff I don't think she actually did more then "Okay" in English from what I gather, the English version seems to always only do well when its sold with the Japanese version. Actually can I just say, I'm glad some of the truths on the Chinese version to her voicebank were added. These always equally are found in just as plenty in all of CFM's Englsih vocals. I cannot add them as unless the guys in the fandom have a source or accept them they do not like me adding them as "I don't know what I'm talking about". You can get away with some things but he fans don't forgive you on others. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:43, October 27, 2017 (UTC) You missed one http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:191557 Right here... Same Topic about the same subject created by the same person. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:45, November 11, 2017 (UTC) RE: Gallery check Thanks for butting in, haha! On a separate note, do you think it would be reasonable to allow galaco and Fukase to have separate pages as well? Or, should they remain? Also, moving MATCHA and AZUKI to the Project 575 page?? I know they're technically separate from the project, but I feel it would make more sense to just keep all of the things related to the characters/game/animation. and Project ZOLA getting a separate page...? I know I'm basically breaking up all of them, but I figured I'd ask. They all seem like they have enough content to stand on their own, but again, that's just my opinion. Thanks! CCyclone (talk) 19:31, November 21, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone :: So the ZOLA PROJECT page is perfect. Really helps clear up the YAMAHA gallery. I'm thinking, though, that we should trade out putting the AZUKI/MATCHA stuff on the 575 page for a separate Fukase gallery. :: As I was moving the images over, the V4 things really stick out, and the problem is that it looks as though Matcha/Azuki were produced by a company or group called Project 575. it looks really misleading. :: Instead, I think if we can separate Fukase, that would really help clear everything up. Him or galaco, anyways. They have the most content now. What do you think? CCyclone (talk) 19:30, November 29, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone Thank you I want to give my thanks to you for blocking the anon that was inserting false information on Leon and lola's pages as well as the voice provider pages and protecting them. Undoing their edits was really annoying. "I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 16:54, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Blogs? Hi! I've just joined this wiki and I have a question which I don't think was answered by the policies. Is it acceptable to create blog posts consisting of the blogger's lyrics for a song? As in, if I wrote the lyrics to a song but did not put it together and it simply remained a collection of verses, would I be allowed to post that as my own blog post! I'm very sorry if this wasn't understandable. Thank you! KOMKYO (talk) 13:00, December 17, 2017 (UTC)